Detention environments, such as jails, prisons, detention facilities, secured hospitals, or addiction treatment facilities, may house large populations of individuals in confinement, which presents unique administrative challenges. In such detention environments, detained individuals may frequently desire to communicate with individuals outside the detention environment (outside parties) such as friends or family members. A variety of methods may be used to support such communications, including in-person visits (e.g., in which both a detained individual and a visitor may be in the same room, such as in lower security facilities or for low-risk detainees) or in a special visitation room (e.g., where the parties are separated by thick glass or plastic, and may communicate via wired telephone equipment on both sides of the partition). The costs and security measures associated with these methods of communication can be significant for both the facilities and the visitors.